Patients with tumors in a variety of locations were evaluated for lymphocyte competence. The response of melanoma patients receiving intralesional treatment with BCG or DNCB was measured serially. Patients with head and neck tumors or breast cancers showed decreased PHA responses compared to normals or melanoma patients, and intralesional treatments did not reverse immune depression in patients with multiple cutaneous melanoma recurrences.